Tea Collections
by ForgottenLoreNvrMore
Summary: Fred and George have created a new product line. This is the Tea d for those of you out there that want to send me hate mail. I do have permission from Kamerreon!
1. Loyal Tea

**Disclaimer****: the world ****of**** Harry Potter**** belongs to**** JKR****, this story ****belongs to ****Kamerreon.**

**Disclaimer:****This story ****is based on**** characters and situations ****imagined by**** JK****Rowling.****They**** belong to him.****I do ****not make money**** and ****do not commit**** infringement****of copy right**** or ****trademark ****law****.**

**Pairings****: ****Draco****/****Harry****, Ron ****/****Hermione**** and**** Blaise****/****Neville**

**Warning:****slash**** man /****man,**** het ****man / woman,****general ****silliness****, violence, ****adult language****, ****sexual situations****, ****sex****, ****brief mention**** of the themes of**** suicide and**** digestive disorders****, and ****intentional presence ****of some ****random**** OOC**** crises****.**

Chapter 1: Loyal-Tea

"Loyal-Tea"

Loyalty: the state or quality of being loyal, faithful to his responsibilities or obligations.

Harry Potter wanted to cry - he really wanted to. He was not quite sure how Fred and George Weasley had managed to trick him, and to make it voluntary to test their latest product line on him, but frankly, he was almost afraid to find out what he was about to test on himself. All he knew was that for the next forty days he was to thank these two evil sorcerers who did not know the meaning of "mercy."

He lowered his eyes skeptical about the green cup filled with a bubbling orange liquid that Fred offered him. "Again, what is this supposed to do? "His voice was both calm and exceeded.

"It's one of our creations of genius. We invented a collection of tea drinks that will react in different ways. It was damn nice of you to agree to test them for us, buddy, and "replied the twins.

He reluctantly accepted the glass and watched the foam and bubbles dissipate from the liquid. "It will do me no harm, is that not true? "

"No! Of course not! How can you even think such a thing? We could never do anything that may damage the great and wonderful Harry Potter! "

"That means you do not know," grumbled Harry. He sighed and lifted the glass, spilling the contents into his throat. He swallowed quickly, hoping he would come out alive. Having slammed the empty glass on the table, he looked furious.

Fred pulled out a notebook and pen out of nowhere and waited eagerly for the answers to the questions from Harry. George began the questions. "What did it taste like? "

Harry passed his tongue on the palate thoughtfully. "Like fresh orange juice with a little sugar. "

"Excellent, the taste is OK," muttered Fred taking notes.

"Now we just need to know if it works," George said before smiling.

They pulled Harry to stand up and dragged him to the portrait of the Fat Lady before being stopped in shock when Harry stopped. His eyes were locked on Neville Longbottom. He extricated himself from the grasp of the twins and approached the boy.

"Neville, I just wanted you to know that I will always be there for you. You're a good friend and a wonderful person. Pay no attention to what others say. I know you have the potential to do whatever you want to do and be whatever you want to be. "Harry paused and grabbed the shoulders of Neville. "If ever you need anything, and I mean anything, even if it is 2:17 in the morning, I want you to know that you can wake me up if you have any need to talk, "concluded Harry.

Neville's eyes were wide open by the impact. "E-M-Uh ... Thank you Harry," he said in a stutter, looking amazed.

Harry happily greeted his friend's head and began to take the twins to the stairs towards the lobby to go down and take breakfast. While waiting for one of the moving stairs, he turned to the twins with a serious look. "You know, you two, if you need anything for the store, I am ready to help. My parents left me enough money to help fund more projects if you need it. I promise to do my best to help you test these new teas. We should do everything for our friends, is that not true? "

Encourages consumers to become a complete and total Gryffindor/Hufflepuff with trends, wrote Fred.

In the Great Hall, Harry saw Draco Malfoy and ran straight toward him. He skidded, and stopped right in front of him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Potter, what are you doing? Take your hands off me immediately! "Draco bristled with anger as Harry's grip tightened.

"Malfoy, I wanted you to know that you will always be my rival - my one and only rival - the most faithful rival a wizard can have. I look forward to our future duels, pranks, petty squabbles and malicious fights. You were a constant thorn in my foot the last five years, and I want to, no, I need you to know how much I appreciate it.

Every time I feel happy, you're always there to make me feel like crap. Every time something wonderful happens, you ruin everything. Every time my friends and I try to save the school, you do your best to ruin our plans in the air and hurt us. Every time we're just innocent bystanders, we throw you spells and curses for no reason.

Thank you for always being my rival, I look forward to our future confrontations! "Harry finished speaking and walked calmly toward the Gryffindor table, leaving behind a host of wizards and witches frozen.

Fred smiled and stuffed the notebook in her bag. "It works. Indeed, it seems to inspire boundless loyalty in all types of existing relationships. Well done, Fred. Well done, George, "He congratulates themselves.

A slight shudder ran through Draco Malfoy's spine. What was that? Someone has broken Potter.


	2. Certain Tea

**Disclaimer****: the world ****of**** Harry Potter**** belongs to**** JKR****, this story ****belongs to ****Kamerreon.**

**Disclaimer:****This story ****is based on**** characters and situations ****imagined by**** JK****Rowling.****They**** belong to him.****I do ****not make money**** and ****do not commit**** infringement****of copy right**** or ****trademark ****law****.**

**Pairings****: ****Draco****/****Harry****, Ron ****/****Hermione**** and**** Blaise****/****Neville**

**Warning:****slash**** man /****man,**** het ****man / woman,****general ****silliness****, violence, ****adult language****, ****sexual situations****, ****sex****, ****brief mention**** of the themes of**** suicide and**** digestive disorders****, and ****intentional presence ****of some ****random**** OOC**** crises****.**

Chapter 2: Certain-Tea

"Cer-Tea-Tude"

Certainty: the state of being certain, a fact - no doubt.

The second day of testing began much like the first, but quickly degenerated into something else.

"Malfoy - I touched Malfoy! "Harry shouted the twins. "Your infamous creation made me touch it: I virtually hug"

"There, there, it's not so horrible," claimed the twins.

"Not so horrible? Not so horrible? "The cries increased in volume. "I grabbed in the middle of the Hall, where everyone saw us. What people will think, what will he think? "

Fred and George hoisted a smirk. "People have probably forgotten a small event now," he said.

Harry glared at them. "I'm maybe not the smartest student at Hogwarts, but I'm certainly not stupid. All I do is the subject of gossip for weeks. Me catching Malfoy and declaring my eternal rivalry has definitely a gossip, "Harry said with a sniff.

The twins blushed slightly and shrugged as if to say they could do nothing against the fact that Harry makes the news and it was his fault that he chose to say such things in a place where the entire world could hear. The twins were more skilled in deciding that they were completely innocent even when they were the direct cause of a fiasco.

When Harry opened his mouth to continue his diatribe, Fred grabbed a glass full of white liquid that was George and emptied it into the throat of Harry. Harry swallowed reflexively and blinked slowly. A relieved smile appeared on his face. "Merlin thank you," he murmured. "I could swear under oath yesterday I declared my unswerving Malfoy rivalry - it's good to know that I did not. "

Ron appeared in the common room when Harry spoke these words. "You did it, man. "

"No, I did not," replied Harry.

"If you did," said Ron.

"No," growled Harry.

"You have indeed done" Ron insisted.

"Look Ron, I do not know what your problem is, but I am absolutely certain that I did not declare my eternal rivalry Malfoy yesterday," said Harry.

"But everyone says that ..."

"Everybody is wrong," laughed Harry. "I think I know perfectly well what I did or not, and I certainly did not hit Malfoy! "

Fred wrote quick notes re: the consumer makes perfectly sure that his sweet illusions are reality. The consumer refuses to listen to reason and ignores the obvious facts and evidence presented.

Hermione went downstairs and looked at Harry. "Why are not you dressed, Harry? We need to go have breakfast and then go to class. "

Harry looked the smartest witch he knew as if it were a complete idiot. "It's Saturday, Hermione, we do not over today. "

"Today is Wednesday, Harry. Of course we have underway, "said Hermione flatly.

"I fear you to do wrong, Hermione. I want to be sure that today is Saturday. And since it is Saturday, I thought I was a little lazy in my pajamas and eat later, "said Harry.

"Harry! "Said Hermione sharply. "I'm not wrong! So now go get dressed and come have breakfast with us. We have classes this morning, and after, we must revise for the examination of Potion of tomorrow. "

Harry rolled his eyes and lay on the couch where he was already lying down. "Are you crazy? "He asked. "Today is Saturday, so that tomorrow it is Sunday, which means it's impossible that we have a review of potion tomorrow. Rogue cannot even put testing session on days when we have no progress.

"Why do you act like that? "She asked. "If you do not hurry now, so I refuse to help you revise for the examination of the future. "

"And why should it worry? Ho, no, Hermione will not help me for the wrong exam! Someone save me from my imaginary future failure! "Exclaimed Harry, twins causing a slight sneer.

Increases the sarcasm of the consumer and also reduces intelligence, wrote Fred.

"You'll see if I have something to do when you fail," said Hermione curtly, when she left the ward at a rapid pace, dragging Ron behind her.

"Wednesday -" Harry laughed "- it's a joke. "

Neville down the dormitory and saw Harry spread over a chair. "You do not want to go down to breakfast, Harry? "

"No, I told myself that I will in a moment," said Harry.

Neville launched a Tempus and saw that Harry was still a little over an hour to eat before breakfast ends. "Ok, see you later then. "He dragged their feet until the portrait, nervously.

"What's wrong, Neville? You seem nervous about something, "Harry shot at him.

"Well, its this review of Potions, tomorrow ... I know I'll make a sloppy job. Then Snape will shout at me, ridiculing me, give me a hold and I will be humiliated in front of everybody, "muttered Neville.

A broad smile spread over Harry's face and he threw a glance at his friend. "Neville, there is no review for Potions, tomorrow! "He said.

"Really? "Neville asked, hope shining in his eyes.

"Yes, yes - there is no exam tomorrow," he repeated.

"Are you sure? "Neville asked again.

"I am perfectly certain," said Harry.

"Thanks, old is the best news of the week," said Neville.

"Happy to have helped you," said Harry as Neville left the ward.

Increases the consumer's ability to lie successfully and seeming completely honest while doing so. The twins giggled at each other. "Cer-Tea-Tude is a success. "


	3. Smart Tea

**Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JKR, the story Kamerreon and translation to me.**

**Disclaimer****: the world ****of**** Harry Potter**** belongs to**** JKR****, this story ****belongs to ****Kamerreon.**

**Disclaimer:****This story ****is based on**** characters and situations ****imagined by**** JK****Rowling.****They**** belong to him.****I do ****not make money**** and ****do not commit**** infringement****of copy right**** or ****trademark ****law****.**

**Pairings****: ****Draco****/****Harry****, Ron ****/****Hermione**** and**** Blaise****/****Neville**

**Warning:****slash**** man /****man,**** het ****man / woman,****general ****silliness****, violence, ****adult language****, ****sexual situations****, ****sex****, ****brief mention**** of the themes of**** suicide and**** digestive disorders****, and ****intentional presence ****of some ****random**** OOC**** crises****.**

**Happy reading.**

**Chapter 3: Smart-Tea**

**"Clever-Tea"**

*** Ability: For an intelligent person, a Mr. Know-it-all.**

Fred Weasley's face quickly turned into a beautiful blue-violet. It was probably because the hands of Harry Potter hemmed his neck. But it was just a guess.

"I lied to Neville! "Harry growled, pressing harder. "I told him there would be no review today, and there is one. How could you leave me lying to him? "

George grabbed the hands of Harry and tried to remove from the neck of his brother. "Now, Harry, calm down and we can -"

"Me calm down? Calm down! Rogue will kill me. Neville will kill me. Excuse me if I do not think it's time to calm down. "Harry spat.

"We can ar-p-arrange it," gasped Fred.

The hands were loosened slightly. "How? "Asked Harry.

"The tea-t-today," Fred managed to say, while suffocating.

"Are you sure? "The look bad Harry ordered him not to tell the strict truth.

George replied to him. "Yes, I promise that it will solve everything," he said hastily.

Harry left furious anger and dropped his hands. "If this tea," he said, pointing to a glass filled with brown liquid light, "does not help, you will regret it for a very long time. "

The twins shuddered slightly when he heard that Harry had taken his voice of "savior". "It will work," they promised in unison.

With regard to both skeptical and hopeful, Harry laid aside his irritation, accepted the glass and drank the contents. He returned the glass and waited for George: he did not feel very different. He heaved a sigh of annoyance and proceeded to take the twins to get breakfast. It had better work.

He sat between Ron and Neville with Hermione facing. The angry look she threw at him made him breathe a sigh discreet. Apologizing to Hermione was a chore, she never forgave right away, no matter how the person was sincere. Harry had even made things worse by insulting her intelligence. Obtain his pardon would take time and he did not have that much yet.

Harry silently ate quickly prepared to receive the injured Neville eyes when he learned the truth. He got together with his fellow Gryffindor, and they went down into the dungeons. If sparkling blue eyes saw the mischievous twins to disillusion and follow Harry Potter, Dumbledore did certainly did not mention.

"What's wrong, Potter," Draco snorted still angry and confused about what had happened two mornings earlier, "Are you afraid of a simple test? "

"E-Review? "Neville gave a little squeal.

Harry turned to Neville and looked into his eyes. "Neville, we have an exam today. "

The following question was asked in a low whisper, but Harry could hear the pain the statement contained. "You lied? "

"Yes," he said. "You are suffering from anxiety because of exams. Once a duty approach, you start to become anxious and nervous, and it makes you make mistakes that you would normally never do. I know you could get it right if you're relaxed and you have steps methodically. "

Neville blinked slowly. Harry had lied to help? Harry believed in him? A small smile appeared on his face as he spoke, "If you say, Harry. I will do my best - I will not let you down. "

"It's the right frame of mind, Neville! "Said Harry.

The classroom door opened and slammed and lowered Snape looked angry on the students as if they were a mass of maggots annoying and a total waste of time. "Come in," he ordered with a sarcastic smile.

The swarm of students entered the class and each claimed his place in silence. Harry and Neville found themselves partners in an office on the right side of the room. They smiled before turning to the instructions. Harry blinked in shock, noticing that he understood the information written on the board.

Snape's dark eyes narrowed in a glare as he spoke mockingly to the class together Slytherin and Gryffindor. "Today we're going to do - or try to, for some of you," he paused to look to Harry and Neville, "Drop the potion of the Undead. "His smile widened enough so that multiple faces in the class grew pale with fear. "The ingredients are in the reserve. You and your partner have two hours to complete the potion - Start! "

Harry turned to Neville and grabbed her shoulders while trying to stop the hyperventilation of his friend. "Neville, I know we can do it - go get the ingredients. "

Neville nodded slowly and went obediently seek the necessary ingredients. He returned a few minutes later to see that Harry had already set the pot on the fire. When Harry pulled out his wand and waved his wrist, muttering quietly, Neville raised an eyebrow.

Harry smiled. "A barrier that prevents out anyone from accidentally spill something in the potion. "

"Brilliant," muttered Neville.

Harry cast a quick glance at the ingredients back and smiled at Neville, making it clear to the other Gryffindor he had collected the right amount of everything. "Let us begin. "

The roots of valerian were placed on the cutting board and Harry took a small sharp knife, chopping them into pieces of a precise length of two centimeters. When he finished, he dropped into the cauldron in pattern of clockwise and ordered to stir the potion Neville seventeen and a half times in the opposite direction clockwise.

He kept an eye on Neville waving the potion while the worm-eaten wood * reduced to a fine powder. His left hand firmly held the bowl while his right hand worked furiously to cut the ingredients in the exact form required. Once this was ready, he sprinkled a pinch at the appropriate time and ordered to stir the potion Neville eleven times in the direction of clockwise.

When the potion took a sweet black currant color, he gave a little smirk and satisfied. Harry placed the only bean Sopophorous on his cutting board and extended his arm to grab the dagger of money. He struggled to keep hands steady while using the flat side of the dagger slowly to crush beans. The process was long and detailed, but ultimately leads to success. He bowed his board carefully so that the juice flows into a glass vial.

Harry and Neville were working in their own world. They did not see the shocked looks on their comrades or the look of their computer teacher. They were completely absorbed in their task to complete the potion required.

Fred and George took notes frantically. Drastically increases the intelligence and spontaneous understanding of the subject or the material presented. It would clearly be one of their best-selling core products.

Harry grabbed the root of asphodel and knocked in a small tin bowl and a heavy pestle tin blunt, and he began to crush and grind into a fine powder. His muscles bulged with the effort. He stopped, satisfied when it ends up looking like that Rogue would call "the root of asphodel powder."

"Good. "Harry took the tin bowl and emptied the asphodel in the pot, then put it down and grabbed the bottle of juice bean Sopohorous. He poured in pattern of a star, then glanced at Neville and said, "Think the potion in the opposite direction of clockwise seven times and once in the direction of clockwise. "The potion turned a pale violet.

Snape's eyes widened and then narrowed again as he heard about and saw Longbottom follow the instructions exactly as it was given to him. The potion became clearer, just as it was supposed to.

"We did it. "Neville stared at Harry with awe.

"Yes, we did," Harry nodded happily.

Rogue rushed to the cauldron and the potion watched intently. It was perfect: he could not find a single thing to criticize. He looked at the two students with anger and asked, "Who are you? "

"What do you mean, professor? "Inquired Harry.

"Longbottom and Potter are both idiots inept in the art of potions. You are clearly two other students using Polyjuice Potion to pass this exam in their place. "

Neville turned pale and drew back the angry man ground his teeth while Harry upset. "I'm Harry and Neville actually is. "

"You do not expect me to believe that," Snape sneered. They had the attention of the class. "Potter and Longbottom are unable to properly prepare a soothing potion of the first year. "

Harry growled and bristled with anger. "We are ourselves, sir. Maybe, you're not yourself, however, "he said with a sniff. "Rogue may be a con and a fat bastard manipulator, but he is not stupid. "Harry saw Snape's face tense with anger. "Tell me, professor impostor, where do I go if I want to find a bazaar? "

Malfoy's jaw dropped in terror as he watched the confrontation between Snape and his self-proclaimed best and eternal rival. Damn, what was wrong with Potter this week?

Rogue's body trembled as the offense and anger upon hearing the question condescending. "Twenty points to Gryffindor removed and retained tomorrow Potter. "

"Of course, Professor Impostor. "Laughed Harry.

Fred and George sniggered and sneak out of the room when the bell rang, he heard only the removal of extra points. "Clever-Tea" worked beyond their greatest expectations. In addition, they could be to blame for the loss of points - Harry Potter was.


	4. Penal Tea

**Disclaimer****: the world ****of**** Harry Potter**** belongs to**** JKR****, this story ****belongs to ****Kamerreon.**

**Disclaimer:****This story ****is based on**** characters and situations ****imagined by**** JK****Rowling.****They**** belong to him.****I do ****not make money**** and ****do not commit**** infringement****of copy right**** or ****trademark ****law****.**

**Pairings****: ****Draco****/****Harry****, Ron ****/****Hermione**** and**** Blaise****/****Neville**

**Warning:****slash**** man /****man,**** het ****man / woman,****general ****silliness****, violence, ****adult language****, ****sexual situations****, ****sex****, ****brief mention**** of the themes of**** suicide and**** digestive disorders****, and ****intentional presence ****of some ****random**** OOC**** crises****.**

Chapter 4: Penal-Tea

"Penal-Tea"

Penalty: a self-inflicted suffering on himself for not complying with any obligation.

Harry moaned loudly and pulled his pillow over his head in an attempt to deny the reality and the awakening that had just snapped into place. He rubbed his eyes and slowly sat down on his bed, the expression on his face showed that he pondered his thoughts. It was all their fault, they are going to hell. It was their fault that he was standing at the ungodly hour of 5 o'clock in the morning for a detention with Snape.

He walked painfully and reluctantly out of bed to the bathroom to prepare for the day. He methodically pulled on a set of robes and descended stiffly in the common room.

It does not surprise him to see that the twins of terror are awaiting him on the couch. They were stretched slightly under the eyes stinging. For once, they kept his mouth shut.

If Harry had not been as much a Gryffindor, he would have fled in fear at the mere thought of another taste of these teas delighted. However, he was a Gryffindor. The Gryffindor. His pale hand with bitten nails and walked innocently immediately clung to the glass on the table beside the sofa. He swallowed the bitter liquid and slowly rose and walked to the picture by ignoring the two inventors.

The twins, disillusioned, and followed him to the dungeons. Harry enters the classroom for Potions and dropped into a chair waiting for when Professor Snape arrives and gives him, no doubt, a series of menial tasks and painful to do.

He looked up when the austere man entered the room like a hurricane, stopping right in front of him. "Potter."

"Sir," he replied with a je ne sais quoi of respect in his voice.

Snape's hand, stained by the potions, pointing to a large pile of black cauldrons. "Clean them all. I do not want to see any work on it. "

"Yes, sir," he said as he rushed to the disgusting mess. Harry raised his wand and prepared to cast a spell cleaning when Snape grabbed his arm.

"By hand, Potter," he sneered.

"I'm sorry, sir, I misunderstood. I'm so sorry. I'm going to throw myself in the Astronomy tower immediately, "muttered Harry, hastening to the door.

"Potter! Come back here right now! "Spat Snape, thinking that the wizard was trying to escape his punishment.

"Yes, sir," said Harry, almost magically reappearing before the Potions Master.

"At work," he roared.

"Professor Snape gives me a second chance to carry out my task? Professor Snape is such a great wizard! "Said Harry. He dove into the pile of pots and began to scrub with the cloth provided. His attention was focused on his task, as he never saw the shocked and confused looks that crossed Snape's face.

While Harry was busy cleaning the pots, Snape sat at his desk and began to write down the homework. The red ink splashed the parchment and the subject frown Snape accentuated at times.

"I'm done, sir," Harry said with a smile.

Snape cocked an eyebrow uncomfortably before getting up to inspect the pots. In spite of himself he had to admit that the boy had worked well for most of them. His eyes narrowed as he arrived, however, before a small black cauldron and serrated. "Forgot it, Potter," Snape laughed with satisfaction.

Green eyes grew wide and overly filled with tears. "I'm sorry, so sorry. Harry Potter is a failure. I'll pick you up a knife to me that you can cut into ingredients for your potions. "

"Do not be silly, Potter," Snape said, "you have nothing good enough for me to use in a potion."

The tears began to flow over Harry's face. "I am a complete failure. I cannot even help you as an ingredient in an potion. "Completely hysterical, Harry knelt down and bumped his head against a large pot."Wicked Potter! "He said.

Snape was a nervous tic by Potter before catching dresses and put him back on his feet. "Damn, what's wrong with you, Potter?"Although he probably would have denied it if you had asked, Snape looked really worried about the kid.

"The teacher asks if Harry is going well. The teacher is a wizard so generous! "The green eyes, so similar to those of his mother, shining with devotion.

With a look confused and deeply concerned, Snape appointed another corner of the room, waving his hand and said "Scrub the floor, Potter."

"Sir gives me another job? The teacher is the nicest! "Harry ran, grabbed the polishing product, knelt down and began his new job.

Harry could not help smiling while cleaning the floor - it was so pretty! It was not wood, as the Dursleys. The floor was made of small stones very soft. It was something like a reason too. What was it called again? Ah yes, the pavers. Humming quietly, Harry made his way around the room, following the patterns drawn by the pavement.

He looked up after finishing all the space around the office of the nice teacher and whistled their disapproval when he saw how the shoes were scuffed and Professor disgusting. It was not at all! Harry walked on all fours under the desk and began to shine the shoes of the teacher. It does not look up until Snape took a leap backwards.

Confused, Harry's eyes went up to meet those of Snape. Snape was looking down at him with something you could describe as a profound horror - although Harry does not understand why the good professor would be horrified.

"Get out!"Spat Snape.

Harry, shocked, looked at the angry man. "Harry Potter asks if there is something wrong, sir?" He asked.

"GET OUT!"Shouted Snape. "Stop looking at me like that with her eyes! Go! "

Harry started quickly on his feet and ran out of the room with tears in her eyes. He had every intention of going to offer himself as food to a giant octopus. Fortunately for him, the two sorcerers disillusioned arrested him before he could reach there.

Penal-Tea. Final analysis: inspire a trend of house-elf to inflict punishment for perceived errors - excessively violent punishments. The formula needs to be watered. Surprise bonus: the terrifying potions master Severus Snape.


	5. Spot Tea

Chapter 5: Tea Spot

Spotty: lots of buttons, which presents or causes pimples.

The real Saturday morning that week Harry Potter found lying in bed curled up, to plot. Harry was the first to admit that he forgave easily, he was kind and generous. Even Harry Potter was a limit of humiliation bearable before responding. Then he sat down and went thought a plan to punish the twins.

He turned and saw a cup of liquid, already on his bedside table. It seems that the twins had realized it would be just a tad angry against them. He sighed, knowing he would drink it anyway because he had given his word, raised his cup to his get up and swallowed the tea-tasting red cherry.

Harry pushed the cover on the side and got to wondering how awful it would be the victim today. As he headed for the bathroom, he accidentally brushed against the sleeping form of Ron and their bare skin came in contact. Harry paid no attention and went to take his morning shower.

Dean Thomas blinked when he saw the body of Ron and whispered, 'I did not know that Ron also was black, "then turn around and go back to sleep.

Ron himself did not notice the difference on her skin before Hermione has requested on the way to breakfast, "Ron, what happened to you?"

"What do you mean, Hermione?"He muttered.

"Your skin is all brown," she replied.

Harry glanced from his seat, next to Hermione, delighted that the witch has finally forgiven him his behavior a few days earlier. "She's right, buddy," he said to the delight of Hermione.

Ron looked down at himself, surprised. "In hell!"His skin, which was usually pale with a few splashes of freckles, was now dark brown. Her blue eyes opened in shock. "How did this happen?"

Harry heard Hermione mutter a few platitudes and inane few bits of knowledge that could explain the problem when he remembered shoving Ron this morning. A slight smile appeared on his face. Oh yes, Harry had a pretty good idea of why his friend was like that, it was a fun and safe than to keep his speculations to himself.

As they turned a corner of the Hall, Harry returned almost to Cho Chang and he had to swerve to avoid it tight. The tip of his finger grazed the back of the hand of the girl, whose face broke out in an acne breakout.

"I'm sorry," said Harry, struggling to contain his amusement. Maybe it was mean of him, but he regarded it as a just reward: she had spread rumors about him a few weeks before. And he did not kill Cedric!

Maybe Fred and George would not suffer that much. After all, today was certainly a good day for Harry Potter. He did not follow the two inventors and record their observations.

"We invented it to solve such problems, not create them," said Fred.

"Who cares, it's awfully funny," replied George.

They were reflections on entering the Hall, just in time to see Draco hit Harry.

"Look where you're going, Potter," Draco spat viciously watching Harry.

Harry could not fight, not really. He glanced at Draco Malfoy and laughed he laughed, giggled, laughed nervously and sarcastically. It was priceless.

"What's so funny, Potter?"Draco asked; his arms crossed on his chest.

"Dray!"Cried Pansy. "What happened to you?"

Draco looked at the back of his hand. It was covered with freckles. He quickly conjured a mirror and froze in terror before the image he had before his eyes. Her skin was flawless now covered with brown spots revolting.

"I like a Weasley," Draco shouted in a shrill scream.

Harry redoubled the laughter on hearing this remark, and his face reddened from laughing so hard.

Draco turned to Harry with a grin on his face fiercely. "Merlin, what you did to me, Potter?"His chest heaved in indignation. "I demand that you fix it immediately!"

"I do not know what you mean, Malfoy," Harry choked.

Severus Snape who had climbed the stairs from the dungeons and frowned when he saw Malfoy.

"Potter, repair it! Now! "Draco ordered, the index covered with freckles pointed at Harry.

The dark eyes narrowed. The cold man came around the corner, waving her dresses elegantly. He reached him and grabbed Harry's arm. "Mr. Potter, I demand that you make to Mr. Malfoy its normal appearance immediately."

Harry looked up to tell his teacher that he had no idea how to fix it, but he was unable to remove these words from his mouth. There, on the tip of the great hooked nose Snape, there was a huge wart with three hairs. A strangled sound made its way to her throat before Harry screams of laughter. He ignored the tone of the voice of Rogue, unable to stop laughing. He felt the tears running down his face.

If tea could do that, that could do the others? Fred and George Weasley could perhaps be forgiven.

"Stop laughing, Potter," Draco growled. When Harry refused to obey, Draco plunged forward, pulling Harry from the grip of Rogue. His enthusiasm was so great that he was unable to stop and the two young men fell to the ground.

Snape looked at Draco Malfoy, lying on Harry Potter. Their lips had met, pressed against each other.

They parted with a bound, and said nothing, looking at each other, shocked. "I kissed Malfoy. I kissed Malfoy and returned to normal, "thought Harry. His gaze turned to Snape. "Oh my God, what do I do if he wants me to kiss him back to normal?"

Harry turned and climbed the stairs, passed next to the twins and secretly returned to his dorm to dive under the covers and hide.

He had kissed Malfoy.

He kissed Malfoy.

He kissed Malfoy.

It did not matter all the different ways of saying the truth would not change.

Fred and George would suffer.

A pair of twin red trembled with fear to the point that Fred dropped the notebook he was holding. It was open on the floor to a page containing biographical information.

_Harry Potter. Age: 15 years. Height: 1m70. Weight: 63 pounds. Hair color: Black. Eye Color: Green - shadow varies emotions._

_Reported information: Son of Prongs marauder, marauder godson of Padfoot, Moony Marauder's adopted nephew._

They trembled again. Why is the book it seemed they predict their future?


	6. Bat Tea

Chapter 6: Bat-Tea *

"Eccentric-Tea"

Crazy: Treaty of crazy, crazy, crazy for.

Harry went down in the common room with care, leaving behind a dorm full of sleeping teens. He stopped in front of the couch and threw the twins look angry. They would suffer. They did not know just yet.

He scanned the cup in the hand of Fred; the clear liquid could not be ignored. "What is it?"

"Eccentric-Tea" replied George.

"What is it supposed to do?"He asked. He could not give so fast after all.

"It must give the drinker a bit more eccentric - as Luna Lovegood," said Fred.

Harry kept successfully and mischievous smirk that made its way down his face. Oh, he would have fun with that one. It felt almost sorry for the twins. Almost.

Harry stepped forward and took the cup, causing it to his lips. He murmured softly a lot to share tea with a glass of water, in the dormitory. Harry tightened his fingers around his wand in his pocket, and whispered a second spell. When he had swallowed water, he put the cup and opened his eyes. They were all white.

"I cannot see anything ... I cannot see anything!"Cried Harry, his arms moving in a vacuum.

"No balls Merlin!"Murmured the twin terror.

"Ho my God! Ho my God! I can not see! I do not see anything! You have blinded! "Cried Harry. His screams woke the Gryffindors who were still in bed and drew up the common room.

"Harry, what's wrong?"Asked Hermione, hurrying down the stairs to arrive finally at his side.

He turned in the direction of his voice, making sure not to look directly, and fought not to smile at her shocked. "They blinded!"

"It was an accident!"Said the twins for their defense.

"How could you accidentally blind someone?"Hermione screamed.

"I'll take him to Madame Pomfrey and see if it can cure him," Neville said grabbing Harry's arm and leading him gently out of the room.

Professor McGonagall entered the Gryffindor common room like a hurricane. She blinked in surprise, seeing Hermione Granger Weasley twins take in playing with his wand.

"You've been blinded!"Cried Hermione. "How far will you go, reckless band?"

Minerva quickly crossed the room. "Miss Granger, what does all this mean?"

Hermione turned to his teacher and said, that restrict the volume of his voice seemed to cost him, "They made Harry blind."

"They what?"Minerva asked, puzzled.

"Fred and George have done something to Harry, and now he could see nothing," Hermione elaborated.

"Is it true?"McGonagall asked, pursing his lips.

Fred and George turned pale, their freckles emerge even stronger. "It was a total and complete accident! You must believe us, Professor. We would never, ever, done anything to hurt Harry, even in a million years! "

"I do not care whether it's an accident," she interrupted. "You have blinded the savior of the wizarding world!"The twins paled even more. "You spend every weekend from now until the Christmas holidays in detention with Filch!"She cried. The twins moved away from the witch, and even slightly scared shocked by what had happened.

The Cold professor turned to face his best student. "Now, miss Granger, where Mr. Potter?"

"Neville was taken to the infirmary," said Hermione.

Neville and Harry were walking in the hallways, in the direction of the infirmary, by extending the ruse of Harry. "What have they done to deserve this?"Asked Neville.

Harry blinked at him, surprised. "What do you mean?"Neville could he have seen through his game? He knew that his friend was more observer than Ron, but he did not remember to have been the focus of Neville.

"Harry, I'm not stupid. The twins would never do anything that could really hurt you. They may be able to make you vomit or change the color of your skin or your hair, but they never hurt you permanently, "said Neville plunging his eyes into hers."You're a joke their cheeks, right? Your view is fine, is not it? "

"Yeah," Harry nodded, moving his head silently. "They are responsible for all the strange things that happened to me lately. I stupidly agreed to test their latest products and the results were not spectacular in any sense. I thought that I would take a little revenge for me stuffed in there. "

"You mean, the thing with Malfoy ..." Neville said in a voice inaudible quickly.

"Yes, both things with Malfoy. I had a hold on their account, "he grumbled."Even if the medicine was well done with their help, so I cannot complain. It was my fault that you thought that there was no consideration. "

"It was because of them?"Asked Neville.

"Yes, because of them. I have to admit that their products are ingenious, and I really love to see it if it was someone else who was testing, "he said with a smile slightly wrong.

"Wait Harry, I must go to the bathroom," muttered Neville entering the toilet.

Harry leaned against the corridor wall, looking straight ahead with his fake eyes for the blind. The people who passed by his side blinked, shocked to see Harry in such a condition.

Cho Chang walked in the hallways when she saw him leaning against the wall. A sly smile appeared on his face and walked toward Harry Potter.

Neville left the toilet in time to see Harry turn his head to the side, successfully dodging the attempted Cho to steal a kiss. "I'm not blind to this point," laughed Harry, removing the fate of his eyes.

"Wow, Harry! Your eyes have magically healed! "Neville said by spreading false in cheers.

"I can see again!"Said Harry happily, pulling Neville to Gryffindor Tower and abandoning the Ravenclaw stunned and offended.

They spent the portrait of the Fat Lady and entered the hall, trying not to smile when all students sigh of relief when they saw the green eyes reverted to Harry. "Ho, Harry!"Hermione cried, rushing into his arms. "Are you all right? What did Madam Pomfrey? "

"I'm fine and they are healed," said Harry carefully.

"I am so happy," she said, squeezing harder. "Professor McGonagall was there, she discovered all. She gave them learned with Filch for the rest of the year. They deserved for what they did, "she murmured.

"I'm sure it was an accident," said Harry drawled, looking at the twins. "Besides, I am perfectly well now."

The pair of twin's eyes narrowed when he saw Harry, understanding that it was all a farce. He played a master hand. They were impressed against their will, and would have been even if they were not sentenced to several weeks of restraint.

"I think I'll get some rest," said Harry, going up the stairs to the dormitories. He entered the room just in time to see Ron get the glass on his bedside table and swallow the contents. A second later, large bat wings pushed on the back of his best friend.

"And toilet!"He wanted to punish Fred and George, not his best friend. Harry growled and scratched his neck. How would he fix it?

* Set impossible to re-translate word "batty" means crazy, eccentric, and "bat-tea" means - in verbatim - Tea bat. Where the wings of Ron at the end...


	7. Tourist Tea

Chapter 7: Tourist-Tea

"Tea-touristic"

Travel: relation to tourism or has the characteristics of a tourist.

Fred and George Weasley were nervous Monday morning. They had no desire to turn Harry against them or make him angrier than he already was and that's why they chose a tea with a little luck, would not cause anything too humiliating or embarrassing.

When Harry went downstairs that morning, he smiled smugly seeing the expressions on their faces. They had apparently learned their lesson. He accepted the cup full of liquid light green and swallowed without another thought. "It tastes like watermelon," he said. Harry stretched and sauntered slowly up to the broad window, watching the view outside.

His jaw opened in shock. "I'm in a castle?"Asked Harry; pressing his face against the window and watching the grass that was several floors below.

"Yes," answered the twins.

"Great!"Said Harry; raising a fist in the air.

Colin Creevey came down the stairs a moment later and Harry took practically assaulted him. "Is that a Polaroid?"

"Yes," he replied, surprised.

"May I borrow it?"Harry asked.

A smile stretched across the Colin's lips. "Sure, Harry," he replied, handing him the camera. "Hey!"

"Thank you!"Harry went full speed toward the portrait, Fred and George on his heels. His eyes were round with wonder. "These portraits speak!"He fixed the Fat Lady. "You're talking!"

"Of course I'm talking!"She retorted angrily.

Harry smiled at the twins. "Did you see? This picture speaks to me!" He turned and ran down the hall, occasionally taking pictures of things that interested him. When he reached the end of the corridor, his jaw dropped again. "Oh my God! The stairs are moving!" Harry raised his arm and made them hover around him, imitating the movement of the stairs.

Fred and George smiled a mocking smile without making any comment as they continued to record their observations.

Harry descended the stairs nearest him step by step, stumbling when one of them suddenly disappeared. "Great! Imagine all the jokes you can do with these stairs! "He cried.

When Harry had finished down stairs, he found himself face to face with Peeves. "Are you a ghost?"He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I am!"Said Peeves in a sharp tone. "Finally, a sort of ghost."Peeves frowned. "Ghosts of the school say I'm a poltergeist."

"Prove it!"Harry asked.

Peeves smiled mockingly and slid closer to Harry, then plunged a transparent hand right through Harry's chest, as if about to tear out his heart. "You see, I'm a ghost - a poltergeist!"Peeves said.

"Wow," whispered Harry, "you're so cool!"

"I am? I mean, of course I am! "Peeves smiled and folded his arms across his chest.

"You are the coolest ghost I've ever seen. I want to be as cool as you! "Harry greeted the ghost and hurried along the corridor, not knowing he had just made a friend and companion for life prankster.

He skidded and stopped when he reached the corner of the hallway, and he noted that the armor was moving around. "This place is great! It looks like magic!" Cried Harry.

"It is magic," said Fred.

"Hogwarts School of Magic and Wizardry," said George.

"You mean that people here are witches and wizards and magic really exists?" The childish hope that shone in the eyes as Harry smiled.

"Yes, Harry," they replied.

"This is damn awesome!" He muttered, taking several pictures of the armor.

When they reached the Hall, Harry advanced to open the school and looked out. His jaw fell again when he saw people flying on broomsticks. These people, dressed in green, landed and marched towards the castle. "Oh my God!" He ran to Draco. "You flew!"Harry looked at Draco in disbelief.

This raised an eyebrow proud. "Yes Potter, I was flying. I do this every Quidditch workout, "Draco snorted."Some of us are born with this ability - others cheat to get onto the team before the age allowed. "

The insult went far above Harry's head in the state it was. "You flew on a broom!"Harry said, excited.

Draco looked at Harry as if he had gone mad. "This is how wizards fly, Potter."

Harry smiled with excitement. "Are you a wizard?"

"Of course I am a wizard," Draco spat, his hand grasping his wand.

"Great!"Harry threw the camera in the hands of George. "Take a picture of us," he asked.

Draco blinked in shock as Harry wrapped an arm around his waist and snuggled closer against him. There were two brief flashes of light, heat and surprisingly disappeared as Harry walked back to Fred and George.

Harry grabbed the photos, ignoring the protests of Fred and George who wanted a copy for themselves, and looked cheerfully. He hopped toward Draco and took one of Draco's hands in his. "Thank you!"Harry entered the Great Hall for breakfast, still looking at his photos. Nobody would believe it.

A picture of him and a real wizard - his best memory!


	8. Parrot Tea

Chapter 8: Parrot-Tea

"Tea-parrot"

Parrot: a person who, without thinking or understanding, merely repeats the words or imitates the actions of another.

Harry Potter looked at the photo in his hands. His arms were wrapped around a shocked Draco Malfoy and he smiled happily at the camera. He moved his hands and prepared to tear it in half when his hands are blocked: he could not. Why? It was not as if he wanted a picture of him and Malfoy, though? He could not keep it, could he? Harry sighed with boredom and hid the picture in his bedside table, silently closing the drawer.

Harry rose to his feet and went into the bathroom to take his morning shower. In a strange way, he was pleased with what had happened the previous day. His life had become too serious, and Fred and George had reminded him how to look at something familiar in a new way. A flood of memories of all he loved to Hogwarts came into his mind and a smile crossed his face. The day before had been the best day he had had in a long time.

After being dried and dressed in his robes, he descended into the common room. "Hello!"He shouted.

"Hello, Harry," answered the twins. They smiled broadly when he saw the satisfied air of Harry. It was wonderful to see that some of the tension that inhabited it was gone.

Harry accepted the offered cup and enjoyed the lemony flavor when he swallowed the liquid and vibrant yellow. "It was delicious," he noted.

"Excellent!"Fred said.

"Excellent!"Harry Agreed.

"We should go down for breakfast," said George.

"We should go down for breakfast," said Harry, pointing the way out of the common room.

They walked through the corridors and down the stairs; Harry gave each hello to everyone who shouted "Hello". They had finished down stairs and they advanced in the Great Hall when Malfoy entered.

Draco looked down at him, still nervous because of what had happened the previous week. "Out of my way, Half-Blood," Draco spat.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Out of my way, Half-Blood."

The gray eyes grew wide with rage in the offense. "I'm not a Half-Blood!"

"I'm not a Half-Blood!"Repeated Harry.

"Yes you are!"Draco growled.

"Yes you are," replied Harry.

"I am not!"Draco said.

"I am not," Harry imitated.

"I am a pure-blood!"Draco snorted. "Everybody knows that my blood is completely clean!"

"I am a pure-blood!"Said Harry. "Everybody knows that my blood is completely clean!"

Draco's body began to tremble with rage. How this little Gryffindor he dared to call Half-Blood? How dare he? "Your mother was a nasty little muggle," he hissed.

Harry's eyes flashed with hatred. "Your mother was a nasty little muggle," he said.

A groan came out of Draco's throat and he punched Potter in the face. He looked pleased when the boy's head was going back; he was surprised when the Potter turned to him and placed his fist right to his nose. Draco fell to the ground and the two rivals began to roll one over the other, jumping and dodging punches and kicks.

They pulled hair, spitting, beating the air and fought. "How dare he insult my mother?"Griping Draco in his mind. "I'll show him!"Their clothes were torn and blood flowed as he beat Harry more seriously.

We could hear loud cries "Stop that!"And" Leave me! "And the crowd of students parted slowly allowing Professor Snape to advance to the wrestlers."What is all this? "He asked angrily.

Harry opened his mouth to repeat the question but got elbowed in the face from Malfoy.

"He called my mother muggle!"Draco said in a brusque tone, body shaking with rage.

Snape's attention reverted to the form of injured Harry Potter when he pointed and said, "He called my mother a muggle!"

Snape's body tensed and suddenly the students began to retreat in fear. They had never seen Snape so angry at any time. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, you will both accompany me in detention tomorrow morning, be sure to sleep well, you'll need it."Severus turned and went off with a bang, his body shaking with anger.

Draco Malfoy, How dare he call a Lily a damn muggle? How dare he? His students would suffer today. Severus Snape was livid.

"I cannot believe he gave me a detention," Draco whispered, shocked.

"I cannot believe he gave me a detention," said Harry.

Draco jumped up and left the Hall with a bang, going to the infirmary. Snape, why had he given a detention to me? It did not make sense. After all, they had only done what he had taught them. So why did Snape seemed to be displeased with him?


	9. Snot Tea

Chapter 9: Snot-Tea

"Vani-Tea"

Vanity: is said of someone snobbish, arrogant, haughty.

Harry looked up at the canopy of his bed and groaned. Logic would dictate that he apologize to Malfoy. He didn't want to, but he should. That would be the right thing to do. He knew how it could hurt when someone treated his friends or his family name badly ... He was sincerely trying to avoid doing such things. Should he really apologize though? Maybe Malfoy finally learned something.

He rose with a sigh and dressed in clothing required for the day, giving up a shower since he knew he would need it after detention this morning. He entered the common room and accepted the glass of blue liquid, drinking its contents on the way to the portrait.

He should be angry with the Twins. He knew it. But he could not. He knew they had chosen this tea thinking it would cause no harm. For once, they did not think to make others suffer. He grunted again and ran a hand through his hair, by disturbing small tweaks.

Harry entered the potions class and rolled his eyes. It seemed that Snape was going to be late. He leaned against the back wall, not far from where the twins were watching disillusioned.

Exactly two seconds before they are late, Draco and Severus entered quietly and elegantly into the room. "Just in time," Harry whispered softly.

"Did you say something, Potter?"Snape asked in a sniff.

"No sir," said Harry drawled, "nothing at all."

Snape narrowed his eyes and looked wickedly Harry. The boy laughed at him. He could literally feel it. Snape hated seeing her eyes like that: cool, narrow. This air must never appear in his eyes. They should be smiling, loving and attentive.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, this morning, you will both clean and store reserve supplies. It will be finished or neither of you will take breakfast. Is it understood? "He asked coldly.

"Yes, sir," they replied.

"At work then!" he ordered, watching them enter the room supplies to begin their task.

There was something strange and shifted when the golden boy of Gryffindor spoke in such a way. He spoke just like a Malfoy: with a superior, arrogant and self-satisfied tone. Malfoy frowned thoughtfully. Does it sound the same way when he spoke? Does everything he said to his interlocutors give the impression that they were less than dirt under his shoe?

He shook his head slightly; there was no need to consider reflections as useless.

"Potter works," Draco said dryly.

Harry did not answer - he was completely unaware of the presence of Draco. Harry began his work calmly and methodically by banishing dust and cobwebs of the room. When they had gone, he began to sort the ingredients in alphabetical order.

Draco clenched his fists on the other side of the storage space. Potter how dare he ignore it? It was Draco Malfoy! Nobody ignored Draco Malfoy! "Potter!"No response. "Potter!"Still no response. "Damn, Potter! Stop ignoring me! "

Harry turned up on site to deal with an enraged Malfoy. "Oh? Did you say something? "Laughed Harry.

Draco's face flushed with humiliation. Was this how it felt when we ignored people? Was this what we felt when we were looked down upon? If it was this way he hated it.

"Why do you ignore me?"He asked angrily.

"Why not?"Harry asked condescendingly.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he spat.

"So what? Why does that interest me? I'm Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world. There are plenty of pure-blood and rotten with bad manners like you and there is only one me, "Harry drawled.

Draco felt his whole body frozen in place. It was not Potter. It could not be Potter. He did not speak like that; he did not say things like that. As far as he loathed admitting it, Potter was a good person. The Potter he knew was unfailing in politeness, he was more courageous as it should and more imprudent than healthy. It hurt to know that Potter thought that about him.

He felt insecure burst in his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Of pain - he felt pain and she continued to grow. Was it that the others felt when he spoke to them this way? Does his amusement hurt them? Do his words were rooted in their minds and taunted again and again, as did for him the words of Harry?

Draco resumed his organizational work of the ingredients, moving monotonically, with shelf.

It was bad. It was all bad.

It made no sense. It was just what he had learned. And one of the first things he learned was that the Malfoys were higher. But were they? The blood came to mind, but for the first time in his life, this response exercised no control over the mind of Draco. Granger was not a pure-blood and she had better grades than him in certain matters. Potter was not a pure-blood, but he beat Draco Quidditch to each party.

So what the Malfoys were they superior? The money perhaps? They had more wealth than the Weasleys - but the mass of ragged red seemed to smile all the time. Why it was not he happy all the time? The money could it bring happiness?

Time passed without noticing, and they finished the job they were assigned.

"What does it do to you?"Harry asked; a slight grin on his face.

"What? What did what?"Draco asked in return.

"When I talked about your mother like she was a muggle, what did it do to you?"Malice in Harry's voice had faded and only the curiosity remained.

"It's wrong," Draco spat instantly.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I know," he says with a drawl. "But anyway, what does it do?"

Draco looked at the floor when he felt pain flare up inside him. His gray eyes twinkled. It hurt.

Even if it was false, it hurt. Understanding appeared in his eyes and he looked up to meet those of Potter. Harry sniffed although smiled inwardly. Draco had finally understood, although it was only a little.

Harry then went out of the closet of the room without waiting for approval from Rogue. He had done what he had to do.

Fred and George had observed the interaction very closely. They had taken a new page of notes. Vani-tea drinker results in the snobbish and arrogant attitude. But surprisingly it increases its awareness and emotional understanding. This also increases the level of tact the consumer. _Conclusion: a success_.


	10. Nut Tea

Chapter 10: Nut-Tea *

"In-Tea-cerned"

Interested: very or extremely attracted little excited about.

By Thursday morning, Harry Potter was surprisingly cheerful. He did not care to have spent the previous day to act like an idiot over, what mattered was the glimmer of understanding he had seen in the eyes of Malfoy. The fool had finally realized how he was a moron. Now he knew the truth, there was hope for him to change for the better.

He rubbed his hair with shampoo and wondered how many other lives were about to change thanks to the ingenious minds of Fred and George Weasley. Harry had always wondered why people underestimate, because the twins should never be underestimated. They could look for careless jokers, but when they joked, they shall deliver important messages.

Harry entered the common room with a light step. His whole body radiated confidence and joy. Today would be a good day, he felt it. "Hello!"He shouted gaily.

"Hello, Harry," answered the twins.

"What should I drink tea today?"He asked.

George smiled, handing Harry a cup liquid bubbling and dark brown: the smell of cinnamon wafted through the air. "That's right," he said.

Harry took a deep breath before lifting the cup to her lips and sips the hot drink with caution. Once he was sure not to burn your tongue, he drank it entirely. "Mmm, it was delicious," said Harry.

"The taste is OK," muttered Fred taking notes.

Neville and Ron Neville down the stairs and threw a curious glance at his friend, wondering what he was testing this morning tea. "Hello, Harry," he said.

"Hello Neville!"Said Harry cheerfully. "It's time for breakfast, right?"

"Yeah, we should go," said Neville.

"I'm starving," Ron growled wearily, rubbing his eyes. "Why should they start the course as early in the morning?"

Neville and Harry rolled their eyes and followed Ron coming out of Gryffindor Tower, fully aware that Fred and George followed their trail. They went down one floor before Harry begins to shake. His whole body was burning with a desire that must be met immediately - now!

Neville Harry leaned over and plunged a hand into the pocket of her dress. Neville looked at him, shocked. "Uh, Harry ... what are you doing?"He asked.

"Peanuts," Harry muttered as he thrust his hand deeper into the pocket and moved in all directions. "There must be peanuts in there."When he saw that his search was fruitless, he took his hand and plunged it into another pocket of Neville. "Where are they? I want to. "

"Harry, I did not peanuts," muttered Neville.

"Why?"Harry asked.

Neville would have laughed at the strange question if he had not known that his friend was really serious. "I did not, that's all. I'm sure there will be at breakfast. "

"Great!"Said Harry.

It took two minutes before he returned back to palpate the twins and rummage through their bags and pockets. "The pecans, I'll kill to have pecans now."

"Did you really kill someone to be?"Fred asked out of curiosity.

Harry's eyes immediately flashed a green Aveda Kedevra. "Why do you hide me?"

"No," replied Fred in a small squeal. When Harry turned away from him, he sighed with relief and decided to keep its future issues for himself. Causes murderous tendencies, needs improvement, noted Fred.

Harry growled and stalked Ron, plunged his hands into the pockets of his clothes and he felt everywhere, causing a roar of laughter from his best friend. "H-Harry, that-what do you want?"Gasped Ron.

"Almonds. I. Want. Lots. Of. Almonds. "

Fred and George bit into their lips to avoid chuckling aloud as Harry began to search anyone they crossed, looking for all kinds of nuts and other nuts. They were almost certain that a second-year Hufflepuff was traumatized for life now because of Harry, who had threatened to strip him because he was convinced he was hiding somewhere macadamia nuts on him.

When they finally arrived in the Great Hall, Harry was just a ball of nerves trembling. He acted like a junkie in need.

Unfortunately for Draco Malfoy, he chose that moment to enter the Great Hall and draw attention to Harry. It crossed the hall ran and tackled to the ground.

"For Merlin Potter ...?"Draco asked, confused. He had thought they had reached a sort of truce, the day before.

"Nuts, I need nuts, I want nuts," Harry repeated under his breath.

"Nuts?"Draco asked, blinking in shock.

"Yes, nuts! Do you have any? "Said Harry desperately.

"Of course I'm nuts, Potter!"He said dryly.

"Do I have them?"Harry asked innocently.

Draco's face reddened. "What ... What?"He cried.

"You're nuts, I can have them?"Harry asked again.

"No! But finally ... Potter, you cannot have my nuts! "Draco curtly refused.

"But I want them!"Harry began to sulk.

"I do not care," Draco muttered with a scowl and embarrassed. He could not believe that Potter was asked such a thing.

"Share them with me!"Harry ordered.

"Per-share ..." Draco's voice faded.

Harry's hand began to search frantically through Draco's clothes. Where were nuts? He wanted nuts: hazelnuts, pecans, almonds - he did not care so long as it could have.

"Po-Potter!"Draco had not been whining when Harry had touched his ticklish sides, no, not at all. The Malfoy does not crying.

"Where are they?"Harry sobbed desperately.

"You did not check his boxers," said George, offering help with a leer.

Harry turned with a huge smile to the sorcerer, looking as if he was a genius. "But yes, the boxer," commented Harry, turning his attention and his hands to his task.

Draco froze when he heard that word. Boxer. Potter was not going to do what he thought he would do if? Before she had time to decide whether he was terrified, disgusted or, oddly enough, curious, Potter received a lot of "Petrificus Totalus" by Neville.

"I took him to the infirmary," said Neville levitating his friend behind him.

"Damnation," muttered Fred, "I wanted to know how it would be hopeless."

Draco looked at him angry, having heard that the end of this sentence. "Are you trying to say that Potter did affect me if it was hopeless?"He sniffed. He did not care. Really, he did not care. So why did he feel that he did not care right?

"No, not at all," said Fred with a drawl, with a mischievous smile.

Draco groaned and rushed towards the Slytherin table, red cheeks. Behalf of Merlin, what Potter was thinking? Draco Harry certainly did not want the key, absolutely not. No, never, not even a tiny, silly, little, tiny bit.

Okay, okay, maybe just a little bit.


	11. Flirt Tea

Chapter 11: Flirt-Tea

"Flirt-Tea"

Flirting: woo or act amorously without serious intentions, play lovers.

Harry's face was red with shame burning his skin. He took Malfoy's assault. Oh, no. He curled up and buried his face between his knees, hiding under the covers of his bed. One way or another, the thought that he had assaulted several other students never came to mind. All he saw was Malfoy, lying under him, sequins and bright pink embarrassment spread across his white skin.

Harry growled in irritation as his eyes wandered to the nightstand that contained a picture of him with Malfoy. He still was not sure why he had kept, but was unable to destroy or discard.

Why it happened to him? Ah, now he remembered he had foolishly agreed to help the apostles of Satan. Evil red he had forgiven the previous week would surely pay for what happened yesterday. He attacked Malfoy in front of everyone.

Harry winced slightly when he heard a slight rattling noise and he raised his head until it exceeded his blankets. His eyes widened when he came face to face with Fred Weasley. He opened his mouth to verbally crucify the wizard when a cup of liquid appeared and was hastily poured into his throat. He swallowed reflexively and a taste too sweet.

"It was all right," whispered George.

"I was lucky in that it is not too early and realized he did not just spit," Fred nodded.

Harry groaned and stretched sensually, eyeing the twins with a lustful smile. "Have you ever thought of doing a threesome?" He asked.

Fred and George gulped at the sight of the sexy kitten who faced them. They forgot that Harry was like their brother; they had to admit he was still damn attractive, and the fact that he spoke to them with that voice did nothing to convince them that they should not enjoy him. They turned tail and fled the room, giving the impression that they were expected and getting ready for the day.

Harry got out of bed and wandered to the bathroom, waddling naturally in a move that was swinging his hips left and right. He dropped his clothes on the floor and went into the cab of the nearest shower, grunting with pleasure as the hot water came into contact with his skin.

He turned as he heard the door open and watched Neville get into the shower next to his. "Would it bother you for me to rub your back, Neville?" Harry asked in a seductive voice.

Neville stared at him in empty shock. Harry was it fair to ask him...? Damn tea! "It would, Harry."

"Are you sure? I guarantee that it will please you," growling softly, which made Neville shake with fear.

"Perfectly sure," squeaked Neville.

"Very well. "Harry sulked out of the shower and dried himself. He put on his school robes and left the dorm, and head towards the common room.

Colin Creevey smiled when he saw Harry enter and ran, crossing the room to stop just before it. "Harry ..."

"Yes, kitten?" He invited.

Invades red cheeks Colin and he fainted before he could ask him what he wanted to ask him.

"Innocent," Harry said slowly, licking his lips.

Fred and George had both watched with great interest. They took notes saying: Increases the natural sex appeal of the consumer and creates a tendency to talk in a sexy voice and flowing. Etc...

Harry looked at the twins with puppy dog eyes and a slight pout. "You sure you do not want a threesome?"

Their eyes greedily devoured Harry before they meet. "Unfortunately, yes." They sighed.

"Good. Since it is like that, "Harry murmured, excitement burst out of the common room.

He went down two floors before entering Terry Boot. A small smirk appeared on his face as he approached Terry, and he leaned toward him, pinning him against the nearest wall. "Terry," he purred.

"Harry," said Terry. His eyes sparkled with curiosity as he wondered why Harry Potter could well approach.

"You're a Ravenclaw, I bet you love to read," Harry said.

"Yes, I like to read from time to time," he replied.

A small pink tongue darted out and licked his delicious pale lips. "Have you ever read the Kama Sutra for gay wizards?"

"Wh-what?" Terry squeaked. His eyes widened as Harry leaned closer to him, and he instinctively jumped back, bumping his head against the wall and knocking him out.

"Does everyone want to ruin my fun? "Harry muttered wearily. His gaze slid again to twins.

"Still not interested," said George before he could ask them the question again.

Harry threw them an angry look before turning on his heel and down the stairs in search of new prey. His eyes sparkled with malice when he saw Draco Malfoy before him. Harry swallowed the distance between them and plunged deeply into his eyes those of Draco, leaving in their faces that only a few centimeters away.

"Potter," Draco said slowly drawled while his cheeks stained slightly red. He still remembered what had happened the night before. For some strange reason, he had this image in his mind all night.

"Draco," Harry said.

Draco blinked. Is that Potter had just call him "Draco"? Yes, it was! Why did he want to hear it again Harry pronounce his name with exactly the same tone?

"Yes?" Draco asked.

"Did you ever wonder," Harry began, "what would happen if we found ourselves inexplicably alone in the prefects' bathroom?"

"What? "Draco's voice caught in his throat.

"The heat, moisture, our skin deliciously blades, brushing against, touching, caressing - did you ever imagine?" Harry purred, body burning with desire.

Pure seduction in Potter's voice got him hot and bothered in his pants. Draco squirmed very discreetly on site and opened his mouth to reply when Luna Lovegood appeared and dragged Harry away from him. He gave her a nasty look.

"My moonlight, pale and perfect, why did you bring me here? "Harry almost sang.

"The Nargoles poisoned you with pheromones and I'm trying to save you," said Luna vaporously.

"Thank you, my pearl eyes, guardian of my heart," said Harry.

She nodded, turned and walked away with a slight evil grin on his face. After all, Harry did not want him for what would happen.

Harry turned, feeling a tap on his shoulder and saw a gaunt face and emaciated. Stringy brown hair falling on the shoulders of the man. Its fragrant rags were patched and it was impossible to believe that they could have been new.

"Filch," Harry said in a languid, seductive voice, "just that I wanted." He ran a finger nail on the chest of the man. "I've heard from reliable sources that you know every broom closet of this castle. Can you show me one of them? "

Fred and George appeared to him as if by magic, plating a hand over her mouth and they took him away. Oh Merlin! Harry was going to kill them.

I think flirty (play lovers / flirt) is pretty obvious to everyone.

I hope you leave me a note at the end of your reading ^ ^ very soon.


End file.
